The Boys in Blue
The Boys in Blue is the sixth episode of Outpost Zero. Plot After failing to snipe Sergeant Jones, Brian continues his story about his past while the Reds try to deal with their own issues. Characters Red Team *Sergeant Jones *Corporal Smith *Nick Johnson *Joe Daniels *Red Soldiers (flashback) Blue Team *Brian Richards *Austin Wells *Jack Reynolds *John (flashback) *Bass (flashback) Transcript Fade in to Brian walking into the Blue Base garage. Austin is seen next to some crates, with the Mongoose inside. Brian: "Austin, what are you doing?" Austin: "Getting some fuel." Brian: "What?" Austin: "Oh. Getting some fuel, sir." Brian: "No I wasn't talking about the sir thing, I don't care about that. What do you need our fuel for?" Austin: "My ATV, it came with an empty tank." Brian: "(sighs) Alright, whatever. I'll just log it in saying the Jeep needed fuel." Austin: "Uh, why?" Brian: "Otherwise, you get to explain why you ordered an ATV and had it sent to our base to command." Austin: "Oh." Brian walks up the ramp to the top of Blue Base and approaches Jack, who is carrying an assault rifle. Jack: "Hey, sir." Brian: "Why do you have an assault rifle?" Jack: "That other gun sucks." Brian: "What are you talking about?" Jack: "Yeah that other gun shoots real slowly. This one shoots several bullets per second." Brian: "Yeah, but the DMR's bullets are more powerful and can penetrate helmets." Jack: "Only if you can line up a headshot." Brian: "Well yeah, a headshot's kind of a prerequisite for penetrating a helmet." Jack: "I can't get headshots. But with this gun, it doesn't matter where I shoot people." Brian: "You can't aim a DMR? How'd you get through basic training?" Jack: "I used this gun. Training wasn't too difficult." Brian: "Even Wells managed to pass training, so I guess you're right." Jack (looking out in the canyon): "Hey I think I see something over there, how do I use the sniper rifle?" Brian: "You look through the scope... why do you need it anyways?" Jack: "So I can see what that Red's doing." Brian: "You can't see him with the binoculars?" Jack: "We don't have any binoculars." Brian (annoyed): "They're built into your helmet!" Jack: "Oh cool. Yeah there's a Red doing... something... These binoculars suck though." Brian: "(exhales) Hold on, I'll get a closer look with the sniper rifle." Cut to a sniper view of Sergeant Jones walking towards his sniper nest. Brian: "Their leader's walking around." Jack: "Oh sweet, snipe him." Brian: "Uh... yeah hang on." Brian shoots and misses. Sergeant Jones looks around and runs back into Red Base. Brian: "Fuck." Jack: "What happened?" Brian: "I kinda suck with this fucking thing." Jack: "They didn't have you use that in Officer Training or whatever it's called?" Brian: "No, I didn't really train for frontline combat or sniping." Austin (walking up): "So you mean you suck at combat?" Brian: "No, I mean I'm a commander, not a frontline soldier. And I can't hit moving targets with the sniper rifle." Austin: "Gimme it." Brian: "Why?" Austin: "Because unlike you, I actually can hit stuff with that thing." Brian: "Well, he's already inside now." Austin: "Who?" Jack: "The Red leader." Austin: "Why didn't you ask me to use it, or why didn't you ask John to do it?" Brian: "Beckett?" Jack: "Who?" Austin (looking at Jack): "What? No, James I meant." Jack: "I'm Jack. And sir, who's Beckett?" Austin: "Yeah, that's nowhere close to Raymond." Jack: "Reynolds!" Austin: "I was still closer." Brian: "No I didn't mean...never mind... John Beckett was a friend of mine before I got sent to this shitty canyon." Jack: "Where is he now?" Brian: "I don't even know if he's alive anymore." Jack: "Why?" Brian: "It's a long story." Austin: "I like stories... well except for reading them." Jack: "We have nothing better to do here, tell it." Cut to Michael and Joe inside Red Base. Nick approaches. Nick: "What the fuck was that?" Michael: "What was what?" Joe: "You need to be more specific than the word "that". There's several things in our base that could be identified using the term "that", such as the floor, the wall over here, the wall over there, the other wall over there, the red light..." Nick: "I don't fucking know! It was like a gunshot or something." Sgt Jones (offscreen): "Fuck!" Sergeant Jones walks in. Michael: "What's going on, sir?" Sgt Jones: "We're taking sniper fire, Corporal. What's the status on the jeep?" Michael: "Still needs that replacement part shipped in." Sgt Jones: "Send another request to Command." Michael: "Another?" Sgt Jones: "Didn't you send one already, Corporal?" Michael: "No, I told you what we needed, I thought you would tell Command last time you checked in." Sgt Jones: "You're our vehicle expert, Smith. Therefore, the vehicles are your responsibility. Get to it, now." Michael: "(sighs) I'll get right on it." Michael leaves. Sgt Jones: "Good. And what are you two doing in here?" Nick: "Uh... inventory?" Joe: "Actually, I'm in charge of inventory, and I..." Sgt Jones: "Alright, whatever. Tell Corporal Smith when you're done." Sergeant Jones leaves. Joe: "Why did you tell Sergeant Jones you were doing inventory when you just came in a minute ago?" Nick: "Joe, listen. Our Sergeant doesn't really give a fuck about what's going on here. As long as we leave him alone, we're fine." Joe: "Well, I don't really mind taking inventory, but not having to do mundane tasks does seem more enjoyable than having to do them. Plus, I'd have more time to study." Nick: "Uh... yeah. So just keep quiet." Cut back to Blue Base. Austin: "So which one was Colme again?" Jack: "The one who jumped out early. If you keep interrupting, the Lieutenant's gonna get pissed off and stop." Brian: "Yeah, no more fucking interruptions. Now like I said, me, Bass, and John jumped out of the Pelican." Flashback to Brian laying on the ground. John: "Bass? Brian?" Brian (getting up): "Oww... that fucking hurt." John: "Bass? Zach, you okay?" Zach (Bass): "Yeah... hold on." Zach gets up as well and the three Blues look around. Brian: "This is fucking great." Zach: "Told you we all should have stayed at base with Britt." Brian: "Hey I wanted to too, but someone really wanted to do this op." Zach: "You always want to be wherever she is." Brian: "You've got something to say, Bass?" John (turning back to Zach and Brian): "Ashley went down about a klick to the West." Zach: "And Colme?" John: "There's no way he could have survived the fall." Brian: "You sure?" John: "Yes I'm sure. Now there's a chance that Ashley survived the crash, but the longer we wait, the more likely that if she isn't already dead, she'll die from injuries." Brian: "Or the fucking Reds." John: "Exactly, now I'm going to see if Ashley's still alive. You two can either come with me, or look for Colme's dead body." Zach: "No need." John: "What?" Zach: "Look over there." Colme's helmet is seen with a puddle of blood. A shoulder piece is nearby. In the distance, more body parts are seen. Brian: "Well that's fucking gross. There's body parts all over the damn place." Zach: "Impact must have splattered him. Damn... His head's squished into a pulp." John: "Alright, now can we go see if we can save Ashley?" Zach: "Well, what about Colme's body... parts?" Brian: "We don't have anything to carry these pieces in, Bass." John: "We can call in a retrieval later, there's no radio signal for miles." Zach: "(sighs) Yeah let's go." Fade to the three Blues walking. Brian (annoyed): "I thought you said it was a klick away?" John: "I said it was about, Brian." Brian: "We've walked at least two." Zach: "Yeah, I agree with Richards. My back's really hurting." John: "We're close, alright. It's right over this ridge." Pan to three Reds a distance away, one armed with a sniper rifle. Red #1: "Yo Peter, got any more gum?" Peter (with a familiar voice): "No, Tim. I don't." Tim (Red #1): "Oh. Never mind. (begins a bad Duke Nukem imitation) "I'm all outta gum."" Peter (sounding like Sgt Jones): "What the fuck was that?" Tim: "Duke Nukem? All outta gum? You know, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all outta"... No?" Red #3: "Quit the chatter. A Blue Pelican went down half a klick away. Some Blue soldiers have been seen walking nearby." Peter: "I think I see them." Red #3: "You have a visual, Jones?" Peter (Jones): "Yes sir." Red #3: "Take them out, Corporal." Peter: "On it." Cut to a sniper view of John, Zach, and Brian. Peter aims the reticule for Brian's head when the sun reflects off his helmet, throwing off Peter's aim. Peter: "Fuck, I'm getting glare." Cut back to the Blues. John: "Guys, I see the Pelican. It's pretty beat up, but the fuel didn't explode. I can't see the cockpit from here though." Zach: "Alright, well we're almost there, let's just hurry up and-" Zach is cut short by a sniper round through the chest and falls to the ground. Brian: "SHIT!" John: "Behind that rock! Go!" Brian and John open fire towards the Reds. Zach: "Unhh..." Brian: "He's not good! Went through a lung I think!" John: "Damn it! I can't get a good shot from this range! Brian!" Brian: "Yeah?" John: "Take Bass and get him out of here! I'll draw the sniper's fire then see if I can get to the Pelican!" Brian: "Are you fucking nuts, John!?" John: "Maybe. Just get Bass to safety... GO!" Brian: "Good luck John." John: "I don't think any of us have luck any more. Try not to get yourself killed." John jumps over the rock, shooting wildly. Cut back to Blue base. Austin: "That's it?" Brian: "Yeah." Austin: "What kind of story ends like that?" Brian: "This one." Cut to black. Trivia *This is the first episode where Sergeant Jones's first name, Peter, is revealed. *The flashback in this episode continues the flashback from Combat Plan, but is not entirely from Brian's viewpoint, as one scene is of Peter Jones and two other Reds. Therefore, it is unknown if Brian is aware that Peter is one of the Reds that shot at him. Category:Outpost Zero